How to deal with it
by babegirllove
Summary: hmm can klonoa's friends help him?
1. Chapter 1

SO now we are at the part where Guntz shows up and klonoa from the past hears the terrible news so let's start the next chapter:)

klonoa- what are u doing here Guntz?

Guntz- Just came to see what this was all about looks like u got some trouble on your hands.

klonoa- *gulp* I don't want to disappear hmm.... I wonder

hewpoe- how about we ask grandpa maybe he might know

klonoa-maybe ok let's go

klonoa 2- ok

lolo- im coming too

popka- Well if she goes so am I

klonoa and his friends head to grandpa's house

grandpa- hmm... so u say that u need to get home?

klonoa 2- yes sir

grandpa- u just need to reach the Gaudis of this world

klonoa- but granpa why whould gadius want to help him or I mean me? This is so sonfusing

grandpa- don't worry my boy just do what I say he should be back home in no time

lolo- I think I get it we can trick our gadius into making a trap so klonoa of the future can go home...right?

grandpa- yes but u have to make sure u guys don't get caught in there to.

popka- lolo maybe we should stay back

lolo- but popka I want to help

popka- don't be a dummy klonoa got's it under control right klonoa?

klonoa- you bet

lolo-... be save ok

klonoa- promise

klonoa 2- can we go already

klonoa- since when did I get this mean u act more like Guntz then me to tell u the truth

klonoa 2- well it's because I don't have all day and UNLESS U WANT TO DISAPPEAR FROM THIS PLANET!!!!!

klonoa- ok got it calm down geez

klonoa 2 puts a light around him and klonoa to teleport elsewhere

The both of them are gone leaving lolo and popka standing there

lolo- I hope he stays ok...

popka- geez women he just left and already your worrying for him it seems u have more feelings for him then what I thought

lolo- uhh no that's not it! It's not it at all I just umm don't want him getting hurt is all.

popka- ok whatever u say

grandpa- they will be save just have a little faith

lolo- right... but still

guntz- hey u

lolo- huh? Guntz what do u want

Guntz jumps down from a nearby tree he was sitting on and confronts lolo

Guntz- don't worry about him he knows what he's doing

lolo- I guess your right

Guntz- I know im right, Anyway im out cya

lolo- wait!

Guntz-hmm?

lolo- please help my friend klonoa

Guntz- u don't thing he can do it?

lolo- not that I just think with your help it would really help please Guntz

Guntz- fine I'll help him but u got to do something for me

lolo- huh? What is it?

Guntz- I accept cash only

lolo and popka fall to the ground doing

lolo- ok how much?

Guntz- 200

popka- Hey where do u think we can get that kind of money!!!

Guntz- it's that or nothing

lolo- ok I'll do it ,Here I been saving this

Guntz- got yourself a deal

woosh Guntz disappears from sight

popka- u idoit how do u know if he just took your money and just say that he was going to help

lolo- oh popka it's fine I know he will

popka- sure he will I believe u

Back to klonoa and his future self

klonoa- so where are we

klonoa 2- I don't know? Did I teleport to the wrong place? Where were we going anyway

klonoa- To find gadius but I think I been here before I can take the lead from here

okay I am going to make another chapter soon so the end for now:)


	2. Chapter 2

So here we are at the part where klonoa 2 and klonoa are looking for Gadius so let's start it shall we.

klonoa- so where are we

klonoa 2- I don't know? Did I teleport to the wrong place? Where were we going anyway

klonoa- To find gadius but I think I been here before. I can take the lead from here

klonoa 2- fine go ahead

klonoa- hmm was it that way no maybe it was that way yeah hmm wait... umm

klonoa 2- your lost right?

klonoa- no I know where it is just give me some time

2 HOURS LATER

klonoa- ok I have no idea

klonoa 2- u took 2 hour of my life to tell me that plzzz don't tell me I am really this stupid in the past

klonoa- ok

klonoa 2- ok what

klonoa- I won't tell u that u are this stupid in the past

klonoa 2- grr can u stop playing around!

klonoa- hmm?

klonoa 2- what is it now?

klonoa- I hear something in the wind what u don't hear it?

klonoa 2- no what is it?

klonoa- it sounds like someone is following us

Guntz- there's no point in hiding then huh

klonoa- hmm Guntz your coming too?

Guntz- listen your friend said that I should help u in case u get into some trouble.

klonoa- that lolo

klonoa 2- wah!!! Your starting to disappear!!!!

klonoa- what oh no!!!!

klonoa 2- ha fooled ya lol u should have shall your face

Both Klonoa 2 and Guntz start to laugh while klonoa's face get's red and boils up with anger

Guntz - what a little joke once and a while doesn't get u this mad klonoa does it?

klonoa grabs klonoa 2 and starts to choke him

klonoa- THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!!!!!!!!

klonoa 2- ughhh ok let go im sorry I just had to plzzz put me down

Guntz- come on let's go

klonoa- right

klonoa let's go of klonoa 2 then they head out

Back to popka and lolo

popka- u have a lot of feelings for him how come?

lolo- I told u it's not like that ok can we please change the subject

popka- not the way u be giving him those eyes

lolo- what?! I don't know what your talking about

popka- u know what I am talking about don't fake it those love eyes your in love with klonoa

lolo- ok I am your happy now

popka-I don't know are you going to tell him?

lolo- what no and your not going to say a word either u got me! I won't let no one tell him how I truly feel

popka- alright I'll won't tell

lolo- thank you

Now to our heros

klonoa 2- why are we here again

klonoa- getting a bite to eat a hero can't work on and emety stomach

waiter- ok 2 cheeseburgers with some fries coming right up

klonoa- yum

klonoa 2- what is this filth!!!!

klonoa- huh? I thought forever I would love cheeseburgers

klonoa 2- well now u know I am not going to eat this

klonoa- ok then more for me

klonoa 2 stomach starts to grumble

klonoa- looks like your hungry

klonoa 2- I am not

klonoa 2 stomach rumbles again

klonoa- looks like you are come on try the humburger it won't bite

klonoa 2- get that thing out of my face I am not going to eat that!!!

klonoa- Then what do u want?

klonoa 2- something good for my heart

Guntz- huh this guy well I will wait outside for the both of u don't take long got it?

klonoa- ok

klonoa 2- There is nothing in here I like

klonoa- ok then I will find something u do like

later on

klonoa 2- nope

klonoa- But we tried the whole menu and salad is good for u maybe u need some help eating the food. Come on open wide

klonoa 2- what are u doing u idiot im not a baby I know how to feed myself!!! And furter more *oof*

klonoa- There u go come on do u like it does baby need more feeding

klonoa 2- why u I'll show u something u dirty son of a *oof*

klonoa- seems like baby got some foul lauguage don't worry I'll fix that

klonoa 2- Listen u IM NOT A BABY!!!!!!!!

klonoa- ugh stop squirming I am trying to feed u

klonoa 2- no leave me alone

Guntz outside of the resturant

Guntz- what the heck it's been and hour already are they getting out or what

Guntz goes back inside only to see one klonoa chasing the other with food in his hands

Guntz- I ...don't even want to know steps back outside

More coming soon I just love this chapter klonoa treating his future self like a baby so cute and funny lol :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Klonoa- come on eat so we can go!

klonoa 2- stop trying to stuff food down my troat!

klonoa opens klonoa two's mouth so wide and sticks the food inside

klonoa- There see that wasn't so hard hmm?

klonoa 2- starts to turn red

klonoa- Are u choking on your food don't worry I got u let's see hold still I'll do the heimlich maneuver

klonoa 2 boils up even more

klonoa put's his hands on klonoa two's stomach and pushes up

klonoa 2- ow!!! Im not choking u idiot put me down

klonoa- Then why act like your choking?

klonoa 2- I am not trying to act I am mad that u stuck that garbage down my troat!

Everyone is looking at klonoa and his future self

klonoa- ugh can u not be so loud the people are going to think your making a scene

klonoa 2- SO WHAT I DON'T CARE DON'T STICK THAT STUFF IN MY MOUTH!!!!!!!

klonoa- ok sorry geez let's just get out of here

klonoa 2- wait who is that * love eyes start to pop out*

klonoa- huh? That girl over there

klonoa 2- yeah who is she

klonoa- u don't remember that's Guntz girlfriend

klonoa 2- *heart eyes disappear oh... right forgot about that

klonoa- u mean to say I start to fall in love with Guntz girlfriend

klonoa 2- well no reall in the future your girlfriend is lo.... I mean whatever let's just the out of here I hate this kids of resturants

klonoa- oh ok come on Guntz

Guntz talking to his girlfriend Crystal

Guntz- I gotta go see ya around

Crystal- can I go

Guntz- no

Crystal- u jerk u never let me go with u anywhere

Guntz- grr u can't cause there's to many of us right klonoa

klonoa- sure she can come Guntz I mean I don't see why not

Guntz- why u dirty backstabing son of a...

Crystal- hey Gunzy poo that's no way to talk to your friends

Guntz- there not my friends ther my associates

Crystal- still that is no way to talk to them

Guntz- why do u act more like my mother then a girlfriend

Crystal- Why are u always so crabby

klonoa and klonoa 2 are snickering

Guntz- what are u two laughing at

klonoa- umm my future self was just telling me this real funny joke is all hehe

Guntz points his gun toward the both of them

Guntz- really what about?

klonoa- umm nothing about u can Crystal it's just umm yeah... hehe

Crystal- put that gun away Guntz u know your not the same sensitive man I once knew

klonoa and klonoa 2 burst out laughing

Guntz- THAT'S IT I'LL SHOW U TWO

klonoa- ahhh run!!!!!

klonoa 2- right

Guntz start to shoot at the both of them

Later on after much fighting

klonoa and his future self are beat up pretty badly

klonoa- make sure u remind me never to make fun of Guntz

klonoa 2- right

Guntz- come on get up I haven't showed u my worst yet I'll teach u two mess with me

Crystal- Guntz please stop *sniff cries*

Guntz- why do u got to be like that

Crystal- don't hurt them please

Guntz- pff fine I won't hurt them now quit crying

Crystal- Thanks Gunny wonny

klonoa and klonoa 2 burst out laughing again

Guntz- grr ok let's make a deal Crystal if u stop calling me those werid names then I promise I won't kill them

Both klonoa and his future self *Gulp*

Crystal- fine as long as u don't hurt them

Guntz- fine

klonoa- ok let's go

after a long day the gang decides to camp out for the night

Guntz- at least I get my own tent u three have to go in that one

Crystal- why can't I join u Guntz?

Guntz- ok fine but klona u got to share with your future self

klonoa- no problem

klonoa 2- hey why can't I get my own tent I don't want to share with him

Guntz- well then don't sleep in a tent at all

klonoa 2- fine then I will just out here

klonoa- Are u sure?

klonoa- yes past self I am

klonoa- ok then

The night was cold ans scary there were scary owl's hooting and thr trees looked liked they had faces

klonoa 2- ok I can do this Im not scared at all I am not scare

An owl comes in hooting

klonoa 2- ahhhhh!!!!!

klonoa 2 starts to bang on klonoa's tent

klonoa 2- let me in please it is going to get me!!!!

klonoa opens the tent

klonoa- huh what is it?

klonoa 2- it's after me the moster

klonoa- hahaha your my future self your not suppose to be scared

klonoa 2- that doesn't mean anything u idiot just let me stay in with u

klonoa- ok as long as u don't scream like that again

klonoa 2- yeah ok whatever

later through the night still scary these scary sounds lurk

klonoa 2- ahhhhhh!!!!

klonoa 2 lands on time of klonoa, klonoa wakes up

klonoa- ugh what time is it? who's there!? Huh get off of me future self!

klonoa 2- I can't sleep with all those noises

klonoa- well what do u want me to do

klonoa 2- I don't know I just want those noises to go away

klonoa- I think I got something for that ahuh here we go these ear muffs I got can help u

klonoa 2- umm...thanks

klonoa- no worries now get to sleep 


End file.
